Data, which may be organized over a number of documents, can be persisted across multiple database replicas. The database replicas may be situated at different physical server locations, or may be situated at different local cache locations within the same server, where views permits a user to directly view the data from these locations. However, each view typically permits a user to view the data only from a specified location.
As such, a user has to select a view, and thus a given database replica, that best includes the data that the users wishes to see. For example, when a user opens a database replica, the underlying view typically only shows the documents stored within that database replica. To view documents stored at different database replicas, the user thus has to switch between views, and thus switch between database replicas, resulting in inconvenience to the user.